


A Law-Evading Rock's Guide to Life, Love(?), and Feeling Okay

by hydrogen_027



Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neruke - Freeform, Social Anxiety, Vocaloid - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrogen_027/pseuds/hydrogen_027
Summary: Cynicism affects everyone... some more than others. Datsu knows this. He has been driven to isolation because he hates everyone...Maybe that will change.
Relationships: Datsu/Bizu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Law-Evading Rock's Guide to Life, Love(?), and Feeling Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm this is my first work please don't judge me

It was a day like any other. Dreary, smoggy... most dreadful. Well, when you live in a bustling city, you have to expect this kind of weather. That's why our protagonist stays indoors most of the time, typing away at his personal computer. Memes and popular culture have become like a whole new world to this young man. He finds comfort in them, finds them more familiar than family... and this will be his downfall.

After locking out any outside influence (other than the internet, of course), this boy's social skills have plummeted. He wishes he would never have to set foot outside his door, let alone his house. Unfortunately, weekly grocery store visits are essential to human survival, so on these occasions, he just has to suck it up and get his butt out of bed. He's what you might call a "couch potato" or a "slugabed". 

But for his sake, let's take into account the main reason he cut himself off from society.

Society itself.

Cynicism festered inside this boy's heart from a tender age. He had a strange aptitude to find everything wrong with people. This did not exclude himself, though, and eventually brought on early-onset depression. Years of self-hatred manifested themselves into an overwhelming urge to escape.

So escape he did.

Into his room.

And into a world many have fallen prey to.

One where the digital overtakes the corporeal.

But only temporarily.

For very soon, our protagonist will find a reason to stay with the rest of the world...

Perhaps to even love the life given him.

To love himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: hoo boy I just came back to this after almost a year and??? i'm actually motivated to get back into writing this! it may be slow (due to schoolwork, etc) but I'll try!

**Author's Note:**

> wow angsty much  
> no one:  
> me: ok just gonna slap some deep-seated emotion on the page there ya go
> 
> thanks for reading :)  
> I will eventually post new chapters, so I'll keep y'all posted


End file.
